


Sunshine

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fall Fandom Free For All, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/gifts).



A day off. No monsters, no hallucinations, no nothing except sun, sand, and surf.

Too much sun, as it turns out. Not enough sunblock.

"Aw, did baby get sunburned?" Dean coos.

Sam kicks out and catches Dean's knee. "Shut the fuck up and put on the aloe."


End file.
